Rozbite Lustro/Część 2
"| Obrazek=Grafika:Brak obrazka.jpg| Seria=N/A| Narracja=W trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater=N/A| Miejsce akcji=Alternatywny Wszechświat Matoran| Autorzy=Jetian| Długość=jeszcze nieznana| }} Powrót do Karda Nui Powrót do Karda Nui część 1: Powrót Makuraxa * Karda Nui. Wcześniej było to miejsce bitwy Phantoka, a obecnie jest to rozwalona wyspa. Niedaleko wyspy na Południowym Kontynencie zostało opuszczone z wyjątkiem Makut Phantoka, Thundercrasha i Mutrana. * -Niesamowite! - krzyknął Thundercrash. -Makurax zginął, Jetrax nas opuścił, a my utknęliśmy w tej gigantycznej jaskini. * -Spokojnie, Thundercrash. -powiedział Mutran. -skoro te Centrum jest opuszczone, możemy je wykorzystać jako bazę. * -Dobry pomysł, Mutran. -powiedział Antroz i nagle coś odwróciło jego uwagę. Odwrócił się i coś zobaczył. * -Hej, patrzcie! -powiedział Antroz. Wszyscy się odwrócili i im ku zaskoczeniu to "coś" wyskoczyło i stanęło na półce skalnej. To "coś" było wielkie, miało dużą tarczę z ostrzami, a jego maska była ozdobiona dwoma rogami. Thundercrash jęknął: * -Nie, to niemożliwe! * -A jednak. On powrócił. -powiedział Antroz. Tajemnicza postać podniosła się i ku przerażeniu innych to był... * -Makurax!! -krzyknął Chirox. Bez wątpienia, wielki Mistrz Bractwa powrócił. Nie miał już dwóch dolnych rąk, a w jego masce malował się złowieszczy uśmiech. * -tak przyjaciele, wróciłem. Czas się zemścić na Toa Ignice. -powiedział Makurax i śmiał się złowieszczo. Miał rachunek do wyrównania z Toa Igniką... Powrót do Karda Nui część 2: Wizje i zdrada * Południowy Kontynent. Makuta Phantoka wykorzystywali tutejsze Rahi do budowy bazy zwanej "Forteca Phantoka". Rahi uwijały dzień i noc, tworząc fundamenty. Trust patrzył na nie z występu skalnego, jak jakiś tajemniczy wojownik. Miał nadzieję, że to pozwoli na stworzenie nowego planu: on i Makuta Phantoka zamierzali uzbierać Kamienie Energetis, by za pomocą ich i mocy cienia Makuraxa stworzyć wielki portal, prowadzący na Metru Nui, gdyż tam był Toa Ignika. * -nareszcie, jak Rahi ukończą bazę, to nawet Wielki Duch nie da rady. -powiedział w myślach Trust i nagle miał wizję przeszłości. Widział Metru Nui, które zostało zaatakowane przez Makutę z Metru Nui, widział zahibernowanych Matoran w Kapsułach Niki i widział Turagę Lhikana, który oddał życie Vakamie i wtedy wizja znikła. Wizja tak zdziwiła Trusta, że postanowił polecieć na Metru Nui, gdzie pozna odpowiedź na te wizje przeszłości. * Metru Nui. Wielkie miasto, w którym osiedlili się Matoranie. Każde miasto miało 3 (w Ko-Metru dwóch) strażników: ** Ga-Metru: Vultraza, Idris i Hahli ** Le-Metru: Defilaka, Lewę i Kongu ** Ta-Metru: Dezalka, Axalara i Jallera ** Ko-Metru: Kazi i Kopaka ** Po-Metru: Velika, Pohatu i Hewkiego ** Onu-Metru: Gara, Rockoha i Nuparu ** Oprócz tego Koloseum też jest strzeżone przez tzw. "Drużynę Obrońców Koloseum": Toa Ignika, Jetraxa i Jetrona. Kiedy mieli wolny czas, strażnicy zbierali się w Koloseum i opowiadali swe dzieje. * -...i wtedy kiedy wypełniliśmy zadania dotyczące przebudzenia Mata Nui, Zakon teleportował nas na Daxię. -kończył Lewa. * -niesamowite! -zdziwił się Axalara i powiedział: -wiecie co? Może pójdziemy do Wielkiej... -chciał już to powiedzieć, lecz zjawił się Matoranin i krzyknął: -Toa, jakaś tajemnicza istota idzie do Wielkiej Świątynii. * Toa wstanęli i pobiegli do Świątynii (przedtem powiedzieli Toa Mahri, aby ochraniali miasta). Gdy byli przed świątynią, ujrzeli tajemniczą postać lecącą wokół świątynii. Lewa od razu rozpoznał go. * -To Trust! -Toa już przygotowali swe bronie, gdyż Trust zleciał i powiedział: -spokojnie, Toa, ja tu przybyłem poszukać odpowiedzi. * -Jakiej odpowiedzi? -zdziwił się Pohatu. * Z powrotem na Karda Nui. Rahi już ukończyły budowę bazy. Makuta Phantoka zebrali się i zdali sobie sprawę, że kogoś brakuje. * -Gdzie jest Trust ?! -ryknął Makurax. * -Widziałem, jak opuszczał Karda Nui. -dowiedział się Chirox. Dla Makuraxa ta wiadomość była zdradą, poczym zwrócił się do Thundercrasha: -Thundercrash, mam robotę dla ciebie. Leć na Metru Nui i wyeliminuj Trusta! * -Tak jest, szefie. -powiedział Thundercrash i ruszył ku Metru Nui. Makurax wiedział, że jeżeli Trust go zdradzi, to on nie będzie miał litości dla Makuraxa. Tymczasem Trust opowiadał obrońcom Metru-Nui o swojej przeszłości, nie wiedząc, że Thundercrash leci do niego, by go rozwalić... Powrót do Karda Nui część 3: Śmierć mrocznego Phantoka, który był Toa * Metru Nui. Miasto Legend było oświetlone przez poranne słońce. Niedaleko Wielkiej Świątynii Toa Ignika i jego towarzysze rozmawiali z mrocznym Phantoka, który nazywał się Trust. Mroczny Phantoka opowiadał im o swej przeszłości, gdy był Toa. Okazało się, że był wczesnym obrońcą Metru Nui. Gdy zaatakowały Visoraki, wyruszył w podróż. Gdy dotarł na Karda Nui, jeden z Makut wystrzelił Tridaxa i Pijawki Cienia wyssały z niego całe światło, tworząc istotę o nazwie Trust. * Gdy rozmawiali nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Thundercrash i zaatakował Trusta. Gdy zdrajca upadł a ziemię, Thundercrash przysunął swój miecz do gardła trusta: * -No Trust, teraz cię mam! Kiedy nas opuściłeś, Makurax wydał rozkaz, bym cię wyeliminował. -mówiąc to, podniósł swój miecz do ciosu. Już ostrze było parę centymetrów od twarzy Trusta, lecz Trust użył swej włócznii, by odparować atak. Teraz dwaj mroczni Phantoka, wysłannik i zdrajca walczyli ze sobą. * Walka przeniosła się obok jednej z wież Koloseum. Wtedy Thundercrash ściął swym mieczem włócznię na pół. Trust użył mocy mrocznego ognia i rzucił włócznię z tą mocą jak metalową kulą w Thundercrasha. I wtedy Trust użył całej swej mocy, przez co włócznia zmieniła się w miecz, ale przez to Trust osłabł. Thundercrash użył swych dział i strzelił w wieżę, przy której się znajdował, licząc, że ta wieża przywali Trust. Nagle Trust użył więzów energii, by schwytać Thundercrasha. Obaj lecieli wprost na walącą wieżę! Thundercrash chciał przyśpieszyć, ale Trust połączył łańcuch z mieczem i rzucił nim na walącą wieżę, przez co obaj spadali. * Toa Cyber, Phantoka i drużyna Axalara patrzyli na to z przerażeniem: -Trust, uciekaj! -krzyknął Axalara. * -przykro mi, przyjacielu. Moje przeznaczenie musi się spełnić. -powiedział Trust i w tym momencie jego znak przynależności makuta zmienił się w znak przynależności Toa. Trust uśmiechnął się do Toa ostatni raz i wtedy wieża zderzyła się z ziemią. -TRUST!! -krzyknął Jetron. * Z obłoków wyszedł Thundercrash w najgorszym stanie. Jego miecz był połamany, zbroja w połowie zgnieciona, jego ręce zostały połamane, a maska w połowie zniszczona. Wtedy z pomocą przylecieli Chirox i Vamprah z Kiropem i Gavlą i zabrali bliskiego śmierci Thundercrasha do swej bazy. * Toa i pozostali pobiegli po Trusta, jednak przybyli za późno. Zbroja Trusta była przywalona, miecz zmiażdżony, a maska ocalała; tylko bez właściciela. Toa zanieśli maskę Trusta do Sekcji Zmarłych Bohaterów i postawili maskę w małej gablocie, a potem wykuli informację :Ta Maska należała do mrocznego Phantoka, który oddał życie za innych Toa. Został nazwany "mroczny Phantoka, który był Toa". * Kilka minut póżniej przed Koloseum, Matoranie ustawiali nową wieżę, a Toa Mahri pomagali im. Tymczasem drużyna Axalara, Cyber i Toa Phantoka postanowili wyruszyć z powrotem na Karda Nui, ponieważ, gdy Thudercrash zaatakował Trusta, wiedzieli, że Makuta Phantoka jeszcze żyją. Toa Raven użył swego miecza i utworzył portal do Karda Nui, przez który Toa przeszli gotowi do szturmu na Fortecę Phantoka. Lecz nie wiedzieli, że tutejsze zniewolone Rahi właśnie kończą budowę Wielkiego Trójkąta, przez który Makuta Phantoka przejdą na Metru Nui. Oprócz tego czekała tam na nich zaskakująca niespodzianka... Powrót do Karda Nui część 4: Poświęcenie * Drużyna Axalara, Toa Cyber i Toa Phantoka weszli do Południowego Kontynentu, gdzie zastali obraz inny, niż pamiętali. Pracowało tam mnóstwo Rahi, skały były uformowane w posągi ukazujące mrocznych Phantoka, a środek Kontynentu ozdabiała gigantyczna na 12 metrów Forteca Phantoka. * -No, wiele się zmieniło! -rzekł Defilak. * Chcieli już uderzyć, lecz coś strzeliło z góry. Toa podnieśli głowy i zobaczyli armię Rahi, armię zwaną Rahikonami pod dowództwem tajemniczego wojownika. Miał on srebrne skrzydła, długi fioletowo-zielony miecz, a maska wyglądała jak zmutowana Arthron. * -Rahikony, do ataku! -krzyknął tajemniczy wojownik, po czym armia Rahi rozpoczęła atak na Toa. Dowódca zleciał w dół, stając twarzą w twarz z Axalarą. * -Teraz, kiedy Makurax mnie zregenerował, zrobię użytek ze swej nowej mocy! * -Zregenerował?... -powiedział Axalara. Ten głos był znajomy, ten głos należał do... * -THUNDERCRASH?! -zdziwił się Axalara. -myślałem, że zginąłeś z Trustem! * -Tak, ale Makurax mnie wyleczył i od teraz jestem znany jako Stardeath! -mówiąc to, wystrzelił z pleców rakiety energetyczne, które skierowały się na Axalara. Jednak ten uskoczył i rakiety się rozwaliły. Potem skoczył w powietrze i rozpoczął walkę z Stardeath. * Tymczasem sytuacja z Rahi przybrała mroczny obrót. Rahi było dużo więcej, więc Toa Cyber nie mieli wyboru. Postanowili razem wyprowadzić śmiercionośny atak zwany "Uderzenie Novy Żywioł". Gromadzili każdą cząstkę żywiołu, przygotowując się do ataku. * -Nie róbcie tego, to was zabije! -krzyknął Lewa. -przykro mi, Toa. Musimy wypełnić swe przeznaczenie. -powiedział Toa Kazi. -ZA WSZECHŚWIAT!!! -wrzasnęli Toa Cyber i uwolnili śmiercionośny atak, niszcząc wiele Rahi. Gdy światło Novy zniknęło, na ziemi poupadało wiele Rahi, a wśród nich martwe ciała Toa Cyber. * Drużyna Axalary i toa Phantoka utworzyli sześć grobów, do których włożyli martwe ciała Toa Cyber. Zostało już czterech wojowników z drużyny Axalara, czterech Toa Phantoka i Toa Raven. Opuścili miejsce śmierci Toa Cyber, po czym skierowali się do Fortecy Phantoka, by przeszkodzić Makutom w nikczennych planach. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Rahi ukończyły budowę Wielkiego Trójkąta... Powrót do Karda Nui część 5: Ostatni szturm * Drużyna Obrońców Metru Nui zbliżała się do Fortecy Phantoka, a Axalara wciąż walczył z Stardeath. Gdy Phantoka uruchomił miecz, ruszył na Axalarę, lecz ten uskoczył i Stardeath rąbnął w skałę. Korzystając z tego, ruszył do wnętrza Fortecy. Tymczasem Mutran zauważył Toa i podniósł alarm. -Szefie, szefie, nadchodzą Toa! -powiedział Makuraxowi. -zostawcie ich, mamy już dużą dawkę kamieni Energetis. -powiedział Makurax i ruszył do tylnego wyjścia, lecz było za późno, Toa już weszli do sali. * -No nareszcie, Makuraxie, znowu się spotykamy. -powiedział Toa Raven. -Nie zapomniałem naszej ostatniej walki. Velika przerobił cię na kupę złomu i teraz zrobię to samo. -mówiąc to, strzelił ze swego miecza w Makuraxa, ale odparł to i ruszył prosto na Ravena. Gdy Makurax i Raven walczyli ze sobą mieczami, Rockoch i Vultraz zaatakowali Vampraha, Gavlę, Chiroxa i Kiropa, Jetrax i Jetron walczyli z Antrozem, Radiakiem, Mutranem i Vicanem, a pozostali biegli do "serca" tej bazy. Zamierzali tam podłożyć bombę, która zniszczy Wielki Trójkąt i Fortecę Phantoka. Gdy dotarli tam, spotkali jaskinię, w której była Maska, dzięki której można było przyśpieszać albo spowalniać czas. To była... * -Kanohi Vahi! -krzyknął Pohatu. Gdy podłożyli bombę i ustawili ją na 8 minut, zabrali Vahi, lecz drogę ucieczki odciął sam Stardeath, który jeszcze nie był rozwcieczony. Użył swego miotacza i zrobił dużą dziurę. Jetrax i Jetron złączyli swe bronie i utworzyli Podwójny Miecz Ognisty. Potem Jetrax utworzył wielki dysk ognia i używając Podwójnego miecza jako kija, strzelił dyskiem w Antroza, Radiaka, Mutrana i Vicana i zakończył walkę śmiercią tych czterech Phantoka. * -O nie, mamy problem! -krzyknął Chirox i w tym momencie Rockoch i Vultraz użyli swych mieczy jako bumerangów i trafili w Ciroxa i Kiropa, niszcząc ich. -No nie, to my się zmywamy! -powiedziała Gavla i odleciała z Vamprahem. W tymczasie Makurax uciekł, wiedząc, że za chwilę baza wybuchnie. W sercu bazy Stardeath wytrącił Pohatu Maskę Czasu, Vahi i strzelił w nią kilka razy, przez co Maska wyleciała po za bazę i trafiła w miejsce grobów Toa Cyber, a mianowicie w grób Velika. Maska zaczęła świecić i ożywiła Toa Kamienia i przyległa do jego twarzy, zmieniając go w Toa Czasu i życia. * Toa ruszył jak taran na Stardeath. Mroczny Phantoka odwrócił się i zobaczył Toa Czasu na pojeździe, którego stworzyła Vahi. Nowy Velika był gotowy, napełnił swój miecz dawką mocy i kiedy przejeżdżał koło Stardeath, zadał mu cios mieczem tak potężny, że zniszczył go. Toa Phantoka i Axalara byli zaskoczeni, widząc Velikę. Miał teraz srebrną zbroję, Długi miecz podobny do katany, a maska przypominała krzyżówkę Vahi i Riza. Tymczasem zjawili się pozostali i wtedy bomba wybuchła. Nagle wielki głaz spadł przed Toa i zdali sprawę, że Południowy Kontynent za chwilę się zawali. W czasie ucieczki na Gavlę i Vampraha spadł kamień, a potem spadło na tą dwójkę kilka ogromnych kamieni, kończąc przy tym żywot Matorana Cienia i Makuty Phantoka. * Raven otworzył portal do Metru Nui, przez który Toa Phantoka, Toa Velika i Drużyna Axalara przeszła do miasta legend. Makurax próbował dosięgnąc miecza, ale głaz narzutowy przywalił i wtedy Makurax wrzasnął: -JESZCZE SIĘ SPOTKAMY, PHANTOKA!!!!!! i w tym momencie baza wybuchła mocą supernowej, przez co Południowy Kontynent zakończył swój żywot wielką eksplozją. * Tymczasem Toa Mahri spotkali Phantoka, Drużynę Axalara, Ravena i Velikę. * -A co z Makuraxem? - zapytał Jaller. * -Zginął. -odpowiedział Raven i w tym momencie Toa Czasu i Życia poszedł z Toa Phantoka do Sekcji Zmarłych Bohaterów i używając mocy Życia, celował strumieniem energi w maskę Trusta. Nagle Maska podniosła się i zaczęła tak świecić, że nic nie było widać. Kiedy światło znikło pojawił się ożywiony Trust! * -Trust!, nareszcie żyjesz! -krzyknął Lewa i uściskał ożywionego Phantoka. Wieczorem Matoranie urządzili święto z okazji zwycięstwa. Ale Toa Ignika i Toa Velika patrzyli na gwiazdy, zastanawiając się, co przyniesie przyszłość... * Tymczasem na nieskończonym oceanie pływały szczątki zniszczonych rzeczy z bazy. Nagle pojawiła się maska Makuraxa. Była mocno porysowana i wtedy we wnętrzu zaświeciła para oczu, co może oznaczać, że Makurax żyje...